


Unless you want me to hurt you

by luveyes



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe- Prince/Knight, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hardcore, Jealous Lelouch, Kink, Knight Suzaku, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Porn with Light Plot, Prince Lelouch, Rough Sex, Suzaku lowkey beats Lelouch up, Violent Sex, kinda violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: Lelouch knows what he wants, of course, the problem is he doesn't want to ask for it, he wants Suzaku to just take it.A.K.A. poor sub!Lelouch provokes Suzaku into beating him up (minorly) hoping it'll reveal Suzaku's sexual frustration in the process without actually having to talk about feelings. It works to a certain extent, they do have sex, but they still do talk about it.





	Unless you want me to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Suzaku is Lelouch's Knight, they are in some intense war for Britanian glory and they've been fighting recently.   
> Completely inspired by their reunion is Lelouch of the Re:surrection were Suzaku hugs him and then freakin kicks the shit of of him.   
> Enjoy!

The battle had been hard. It was long, and tricky, the prince’s voice issuing new commands every few moments. It was completely unnecessary, without provocation, seemingly pointless. Still, Suzaku executed perfectly, he grit his teeth and killed on command, trying to make the deaths quick and painless. Still, it was a dirty trick Lelouch used to end it, hundreds of lives gone with a few words and a few seconds.

Suzaku rapped his knuckles against Lelouch’s door, a perfect knight checking up on his prince after his own decompress from the battle, although it was still thrumming beneath a well-trained posture. Maybe it was just that Suzaku was pissed.

“Come in.” The prince called from inside, Suzaku missed the slight shake to his voice and pushed his way in. Lelouch was perched on the couch, a fresh set of tea on the table in front of him.

“Your highness,” giving a slight bow Suzaku stood before Lelouch, almost snarling at the cool nonchalance he exuded, drinking tea like he didn’t just needlessly murder hundreds of people. “How are you after this battle?”

“Fine, would you like some tea? Take a seat, Suzaku.” Suzaku shook his head, “Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt did you, I thought- there was no mention of you being injured.”

“Physically, I am fine.”

“And not physically?”

“A knight would never go against orders, but still-” He shook his head, “You went too far.”

“Of course, I did, massive retaliation, you might be dumb but I’m sure you’ve heard of it.” Lelouch smirked, cocking his head to the side, eyes focused on Suzaku’s clenched fists. “These people need to be taught a lesson, and you, Suzaku. You know I would do anything to further my own goals, to take everything away from you, to teach you that working the system never works when the system is broken. The ends always justify the means.”

“That’s not true! You killed all of those people.” Suzaku closed his eyes. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“But you’re learning, aren’t you?” Lelouch closed the little distance between them, hand hovering at Suzaku’s chin. “Open your eyes.”

“I’m here to keep you in check, at your own bidding.”

“You don’t seem to be doing a very good job of that.” Suzaku clenched his jaw and looked away, although he opened his eyes as ordered, he wouldn’t look at Lelouch.

“It’s not going to work.”

“Hmm?” Lelouch draped himself over the nearest couch, loosening his collar. “What isn’t?”

“I won’t let myself be provoked."

“But I’m making you so angry, and all of this death just because I’m bored.” He lied down fully, swinging his legs over the arm of the couch carelessly. “I suppose you are loyal though, a knight could never speak against his prince, you’re too much of a kiss up for that, perfect protocol, bowing, following orders, always _yes your highness_ even when you don’t agree with me. How much more must I do to get a true reaction? Who are you Suzaku, and what do you care for? Maybe I should ask Father for Japan, make you stand by my side as I burn it to the ground. How would the proud nation react when I tell them you killed your father?”

“Stop.” Suzaku finally met Lelouch’s eyes, with two clenched fists and a set jaw. Lelouch sat up smiling.

“Make me.” With those two words Suzaku stepped forward and slapped the prince, knuckles hitting soft cheek hard. It sent Lelouch sprawling and he looked up from beneath his lashes at Suzaku.

“Again.” Suzaku grabbed Lelouch up by his loosened collar and punched him. Lelouch just smiled. “Again.” Suzaku’s vison went red, all of the memories rushing back at him, the people that he had lost, the causalities suffered, the explosions and the tears all caused by Lelouch. Blood, and battlefields, Nunnally’s heartbroken cries and Euphie’s confused final words as they left to go fight in this useless war. Lelouch’s cold distance, his nonchalance, his flippancy with people’s lives. The detachment. His fist met flesh again and again, Lelouch’s cheek, his stomach, his chest, again and again.

Burning liquid splashed onto Suzaku’s face and he faltered in his assault. Lelouch fell to the ground coughing blood. Suzaku wiped his hand over his cheek, surprised when it came away red. He was tempted to drop to his knees in front of Lelouch, to cradle him, to wipe his mouth in a tender motion. Part of him hadn’t meant to hurt Lelouch.

“Why’d you…” a cough, more blood splattered onto the floor. “Why’d you stop? That- that cant be all the anger you have towards me.”

“Get up.”

“I-”

“Get up.” Suzaku shouted it this time. Lelouch flinched and tried to push himself up onto shaking arms, but his elbows buckled.

“Wouldn’t I be easier to abuse down here?”

 “I won’t hit a man on his knees.”

“Lucky for you I can’t even manage that.” There was a tone in that sentence. Exasperation maybe, irony, maybe pity, but it was something other than the detached and bored tone Lelouch said everything in now. It was enough for Suzaku to drop to the ground in front of Lelouch. Lelouch’s eyes widened in surprise, flinching away when Suzaku reached to wipe the blood away from the side of his mouth.

“Don’t.” Lelouch pushed himself backwards to lean on the couch but Suzaku followed him, crowding into Lelouch’s space, he reached for Lelouch’s face again. “Suzaku don’t. I- I can’t take that tenderness from you.” Suzaku just stared at him. Lelouch’s voice had been soft, regretful and mournful even. Suzaku crowded closer. “Suzaku, what-”

“Shut up.” Lelouch clamped his mouth shut. Suzaku wiped away the blood. He tilted Lelouch’s head side to side to see the bruise blooming over the Prince’s pale, delicate skin. Lelouch had always bruised so easily. Suzaku sighed, this would take some explaining, maybe he could pass it off as a training exercise. “Come on, let’s get a nurse to look over you.” Lelouch viscously shook his head, mouth still clamped shut. He grabbed Suzaku’s arm tightly.  “And why not?”

Lelouch looked pained, but he didn’t answer him.

“Come on now.” Lelouch shook his head again. “Stop doing that, just answer me.” Lelouch shrunk into himself a little bit.

“I don’t want anyone but you right now.” He said it quietly, not looking at Suzaku.

“But I just, I mean you’re going to bruise.”

“Then I’ll bruise,” Lelouch straightened up at that, an expression almost prideful crossed his face. “I provoked you, I’m surprised that you didn’t go further.”

“I could never seriously hurt you Lelouch, as much as I might want to sometimes.” He leaned forward and touched Lelouch’s face again. “I’m sorry I lost control like that, your highness. It won’t happen again. It was beyond improper, I, I understand if you’ll have me step down-”

“Just stop Suzaku.” Suzaku pulled up short, Lelouch ran his hand through his black hair, sighing. “I didn’t just provoke you for nothing.” He reached up and laid his hand over Suzaku’s on his cheek. “I’m tired of dancing around each other, I thought this was a good way to finally talk.”

“A good way to talk, your highness! What if I hadn’t stopped, that was so reckless, you could have just asked to talk.”

“You used to call me Lelouch.” He said wistfully, regretfully. Susaku drew his hand away quickly, putting space between them.

“It was against protocol for me to do that.”

“Fuck protocol.” Suzaku stared at Lelouch. There was so much emotion behind those two words. Lelouch turned away, his bangs hiding his eyes. Suzaku resisted the urge to push them away so he could see what Lelouch was feeling. He had called Lelouch by his name many times before, it was the first thing Lelouch had stated when Suzaku became his knight, convinced they were accomplices and if Suzaku was to be by his side then he would call Lelouch by his name. That was before the fighting though, before Lelouch had ordered _Sir Kururugi_ from his study. He had never called Lelouch by anything but _your highness_ ever since. “We’ve been so distant, and I hate it, a knight and his prince are supposed to be inseparable, allies and friends in every matter.”

“It was your imposed distance, you kept pushing me away.”

“You would have pushed back, once.” Realization slowly dawned on Susaku. All of Lelouch’s increased violence and impulsivity, all of his battles and grand dangerous plans, when that hadn’t worked he went against Suzaku’s moral code, forcing him to do thing he hated. All of that so Lelouch could get a reaction out of Suzaku. He scoffed, it wasn’t his fault that Lelouch was unwilling to compromise so much that he had done all of that instead of just talking to Susaku. Then again, there was a time that he would have been able to read Lelouch easily. He hated all that had changed since the beginning.

“What changed between us?” Lelouch laughed.

“Are you serious?” Susaku turned so he could lean against the couch next to Lelouch. “The whole court knows what happened.”

“I don’t.” Susaku sighed. “I had assumed you were just stressed about the war. I didn’t know why you were being so snappy and cruel, I thought maybe that was just your nature. You’ve always been good at keeping secrets, maybe that had been one of them.” Suzaku leaned his head back, looked up at the ceiling.

“I…” Lelouch spluttered. “I wasn’t cruel, I was jealous.”

“Of what? Corpses? That’s the only reason I can fathom you kept trying to put yourself in harms way.” Lelouch scoffed.

“Sure, Susaku.”

“Just tell me.”

“I have no need for a knight whose too stupid to even figure this simple thing out.”

“Just tell me.” Susaku snapped.

“What were their names again? Anya of course, as another knight of the round who could resist a cute and powerful girl. Nearly all the servant girls, those noblewomen, Lady Vienna, Lady Clarise, I’m sure there was more, and of course, my own sister.” Lelouch said all of this with that same bored tone he used now.

“What are you talking about?”

“What do you mean what am I talking about? You weren’t exactly subtle; everyone knows of Sir Kururugi the handsome knight.”

“Why are you bringing them up? Because I’m nice to them? Was I supposed to not entertain a Knight, or the Princess? Do you deny me kindness to servants, expect me to order them around like some nobleman?”

“You’re so dense Suzaku.”

“Just tell me!” Suzaku glared. “I’m so tired of this, stop dancing around it.”

“Euphie has been looking into the possibilities of a princess marrying a knight you know. The servant girls would purposefully trip in front of you so you would help them up, and you always would of course. Ever the gentleman, with a dazzling smile you would make them feel like the preetiest girl in the castle. “Your highness, can I have a few hours off? I promised Elise we could walk in the gardens today because she’s having some trouble at home.” “Your highness, Euphie would like to walk around Pendragon today and asked if I would come because she doesn’t have a knight.” “Your highness, I need mornings of to train with Anya.”

“You’re mad because I was spending time with other people?” Suzaku rocked back on his heels. “This is crazy, you could have just said no and I wouldn’t have gone with any of them.”

“I wouldn’t deny you something like that Susaku, and it was that you asked, more and more frequently. You called me ‘your highness’ and these stupid girls by their name, even Euphie.”

“You can’t be serious, you’re jealous because of that?”

“ _Yes._ It took me ages to gain your attention in the first place and I had lost it so easily to some batting eyelashes.”

“That’s not true.”

“Which part?”

“Both. I noticed you the moment you started watching my morning practices, and all those girls were just fawning over something different. I was new and nice, and I had you, you were the subject of most of their affection, your highness, they always wanted to know why you kept dodging marriages. I told them you were just a private person, and too stubborn to settle down so early.”

“I’m not that private, nor would I mind settling down with someone I love.” He said, rather indignantly.

“Then why did you keep turning them away? You should have done your princely duty with grace.”

“I wasn’t interested in any of the candidates proposed to me.”

“You could have had any noble woman you wanted.”

“Exactly, I don’t want a noble _woman_.”

There was a knock on the door, both boys jumped.

“Sir Kururugi, the Prince has been summoned for a brief on the battle.”

“Right, thank you.” Susaku answered, “We’ll be down in a moment.” He turned back to Lelouch but he was already stumbling to his feet, cursing. “Your highness, are you sure you’re alright to stand.” He braced Lelouch as he stood. He sunk into Susaku’s arms before pulling away.

“We’ll continue our conversation later.” He said, not meeting Suzaku’s eyes.

\------------------

It was an uneventful, if a little awkward, meeting though Cornelia fretted about the bruise on his face, Lelouch passed it off as a training incident. Cornelia took that with grace, excited to hear Susaku was finally teaching her little brother some self-defense. They walked back to Lelouch’s rooms silently. Susaku didn’t know what to expect when they got back, the only thing he’d really been able to follow from before that Lelouch was jealous of other people getting his attention and that he possibly wasn’t interested in women. Lelouch pressed the pad to open the door, Susaku doing a sweep of the room before coming back to the center of the lounge room where Lelouch was standing. He was staring at the bloodstain on the floor. Susaku tried for a laugh.

“What, do I need to beat you up before we can talk again?” Lelouch shivered at Susaku’s question. He turned to look at Susaku, whose smile turned into a look a confusion as Lelouch set his jaw and walked toward him. There were only a few steps between them so Lelouch closed them easily, raising up on his toes and grabbing Susaku by the cheeks.

It took Susaku longer than he expected to realize Lelouch was kissing him. Before he even properly realized or could react Lelouch was halfway across the room. He reached up and touched his lips.

“Oh.”

“You seem to respond best to decisive action.” Lelouch muttered uncertainly. Susaku was still pressing his fingers to his lips. “I… I’ll take that as my answer.” Lelouch started to move down the hall to his bedroom, where Susaku shouldn’t follow.

“Wait!” Susaku swung into action. “Your highness-” Lelouch stilled, letting Susaku catch his hand. He drew Lelouch close and embraced him, resting his head on top of Lelouch’s. “I wouldn’t be able to stand it if we were distant again.”

“Don’t mock me.” Lelouch pushed Susaku away.

“I’m not.” He still held Lelouch’s fingers. “If I had known that’s what you wanted, I never would have entertained those noblewomen, I would have been by your side always, hand in hand always.”

“I don’t want your sense of duty,” Lelouch looked away, bangs hiding his eyes again. “it wouldn’t mean anything if you didn’t want me back.”

“Look at me.” Lelouch remained looking down, Susaku lifted his chin with a gentle finger. “Please.” Lelouch finally met his eyes. Susaku leaned in, titling their heads opposite ways and firmly pressing his lips against Lelouch’s. This kiss was longer than Lelouch’s but Susaku pulled away before it could deepen. “You don’t need to be jealous, you have my complete attention.” Lelouch shuddered. He kissed along Lelouch’s cheekbones before drawing him the few steps back to the couches. Lelouch came without any coaxing. They settled onto the same couch, but with distance. Lelouch snaked his hand out to rest ontop of Suzaku’s. Suzaku sighed, intertwining their fingers.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” He asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That’s fair I guess,” Suzaku leaned back, head resting over the back of the couch, but still looking at Lelouch.  “I just thought I couldn’t, if there was going to be anything then you would have to start it, a knight cannot for fear of making his charge uncomfortable. I wasn’t going to try to push you, I was content to be at your side.”

“Then why entertain the women?” Lelouch was looking only at their hands.

“I don’t have your one-track mind, we were fighting I resigned myself to my position never thought you would return my feelings. I had no reason to turn them away.” Lelouch bristled. “I know that’s not what you wanted to hear, but I’m not going to lie to you.”

“Not even to make me happy?”

“You’d see right through me.” Lelouch sighed at that. He might just be able to convince himself that Suzaku was telling the truth if he liked the lie.

“Enough about them, prove to me I have your full attentions.” Suzaku chuckled and leaned forward, dragging his thumb over Lelouch’s lips before covering them with his own. It started as light as the other two but Suzaku quickly deepened it, testing the waters, Lelouch let him. He pushed Lelouch back against the arm of the couch and Lelouch let himself be pushed. When Suzaku held himself over Lelouch, he saw distinct interest in the prince’s purple eyes, and a heavy flush on his cheeks. He kissed Lelouch again, parting Lelouch’s lips with his tongue. Lelouch gave a small gasp but conceded.

While Suzaku enjoyed very much the lazy way Lelouch’s hands were tracing along his back as they kissed, he wondered when Lelouch planned to take control. It was a little unsettling to be the one leading, he was used to being two paces behind the prince. He supposed he should use this allowance to explore his whim fully. Who knows when Lelouch would give up control like this again. He thumbed Lelouch’s hip in the space that his shirt had ridden up, sadly needing the other to hold himself up, though he did his best to tangle his fingers in Lelouch’s hair with that hand.

Lelouch was becoming breathless and Susaku worried for the stamina of the prince, he had never been very athletic, not that making out was very strenuous. He drew back, forgetting his hand tangled in Lelouch’s hair so it pulled the prince’s hair by accident. An apology died on his tongue when his ears registered the sound Lelouch made. He pulled his hair again. Lelouch cracked open his eyes, a heavy blush spread across his cheeks.

“Stop it.” He grumbled.

“But you like it.”

“Exactly, keep doing what you wanted too.”

“I must keep in mind my prince’s desires, I am not happy unless you are happy.”

“Your so sappy. It’s gross.” Susaku laughed, knowing from his blush that Lelouch liked it.

“What would you have me be instead?”

“Just… do what you want. Take what you want.”

“I don’t understand.” Lelouch took Susaku’s hand and guided it to his throat.

“You’re a strong man, a capable fighter I’m sure this slow pitter-patter is boring to you. Wouldn’t you like to take more?”

“I would never take anything forcefully, Lelou- your highness.” Suzaku quirked an eyebrow, trying to tug his hand away, surprised when Lelouch put force into keep it there. “Unless you want me to force you?” He asked, hesitation in his voice. Lelouch closed his fingers around Suzaku’s on his throat, squeezing tightly. He wasn’t that dense, he could understand that Lelouch wanted him to choke him, but…

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Suzaku spoke softly.

“I want you too.” Lelouch let his hand drop and Suzaku pulled his away immediately.

“That’s why you provoked me earlier…”

“Yes well I assumed if you had any built up sexual tension it would come out then, and we could lean away from you just beating me up to you hurting me with a, a _different_ purpose.”

“You’ve never been with anyone.”

“No? Why is that important?”

“How do you know that you like that then?”

“Look if you don’t want to then you don’t have too, there’s nothing I can do to force you. You’re stronger and faster than I am. I am at your mercy, Suzaku.” He looked up at Lelouch through his lashes. That struck a nerve somewhere. He titled Lelouch’s head up, kissing him once more. He pulled Lelouch’s bottom lip between his teeth, that same nerve alighting when Lelouch whimpered. He pulled back.

“Are you sure this is what you want? You want me to hurt you like that?” Lelouch blushed but nodded. Susaku sighed.

“You have to tell me what to do. I… I’ve never been with anyone. I don’t know what to do.” The words were rushed.

“Been with anyone how? How far do you plan on going?”

“As far as you want to.”

“And if I want to take your virginity tonight?”

“Then you will. I am at your mercy, Suzaku.” He bowed his head again, looking delicate and young, and strangely submissive. A look he never thought he would see on Lelouch. Suzaku shook his head, trying to assume the act. “Stand up.” Lelouch scrambled to his feet, Suzaku following suit and walking towards Lelouch’s bedroom. When Lelouch didn’t follow Suzaku looked over in annoyance. “Come here.”

Of course, Lelouch came, Suzaku had barely a doubt Lelouch would refuse him anything right now. Suzaku pushed Lelouch through the room and threw him down on the bed. Lelouch scrambled towards the top of the bed but Suzaku grabbed him by the hips and dragged him back, surprised by the little gasp that escaped Lelouch’s lips and the flash of something in his eyes. Lelouch slapped his hands over his own mouth.

“It’s okay,” Suzaku said, prying Lelouch’s hands away and pinning them beside his head. “let me hear you.” Lelouch squinted his eyes slightly but let his mouth open.

“I-” Suzaku caught the words with his own mouth, pressing his lips firmly ontop of Lelouch’s. He sighed and relaxed into it, his thin wrists twitching in Suzaku’s grip when he pulled at Lelouch’s bottom lip, dragging his teeth along it. Suzaku drew back just to smile, surprised to see a calculating look on Lelouch’s face. Suzaku drew back further, confused he let go of Lelouch’s wrists.

Lelouch squirmed out from beneath him, darting to the corner of the room. Suzaku stared, concerned maybe he’d gone to far, but Lelouch was smiling. Suzaku cocked his head, standing up. “Do you want me to chase you?” He started towards Lelouch who ducked away from him at the last second, smiling. Suzaku turned around slowly, walking slowly to where Lelouch was now. “You won’t get away, I’m faster than you.” Lelouch ducked away again. “Your highness.” Suzaku warned.

“Lelouch, don’t call me that, not in here, call me Lelouch.” He shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. Suzaku took a step forward.

“Prince Lelouch.” Lelouch frowned slightly at the compromise but didn’t say anything else. He took a step forward to have Lelouch duck away once more. “Come here.” Lelouch didn’t move. “You’re being very disobedient right now, Prince Lelouch.” That had Lelouch falter for a second, just long enough. Suzaku caught him and pushed him again towards the bed. Lelouch fought him squirming and twisting.

“Let me go.” But his tone was breathless, aroused.

“I don’t believe you really want me too, and besides, you’re in no position to be issuing commands.” He shoved Lelouch onto the bed, parting his legs by putting his knee between them. He pinned Lelouch, but Lelouch pulled against him, struggling hard. “There’s no point in struggling, I’m stronger then you.” Lelouch shivered and Susaku almost chuckled, the prince of an empire that only valued strength liked being made to feel weak. The Prince always giving commands, always in control wanted nothing more than to be told what to do and held down. He supposed that was a just coping mechanism for the nightmare of dealing with the Britannian court. Suzaku wondered distantly if Schniezel and Cornelia were like this too, but he had a hard time seeing Kanon or Guilford harming their charges, then again, he could barely believe he was harming Lelouch.

“Are you sure you want this?” He was so out of his role, this was so out of protocol, but it felt good, right, in a selfish way that Suzaku hadn’t let himself feel in a long time. He ached for the intimacy.

“Stop asking me that.”

“I just want to be sure, I-” _don’t want to hurt you_ , but that wasn’t quite right. Lelouch couldn’t keep treating people like pawns, and maybe it was time he taught Lelouch that.

“Do what you wish to me Suzaku, keep me in check, punish me as you see fit.” There was steel in Lelouch’s purple eyes. “I’m yours.”

Suzaku brought all of his frustration on the boy finally pinned underneath of him. This time though it was a different frustration. This was one of fingertips brushing, of Lelouch always glancing away when he had been staring to long. All of the words unsaid, the half-finished sentences that dangled between them, all of the almost kisses, the nights Lelouch called for him making him stand still as a guard. All of the times Lelouch had pulled away, the way he swayed when he noticed Suzaku. All of the almosts he knew now were just times Lelouch had been giving him the opportunity to act. He was frustrated at himself, he could have had this ages ago. He could have had Lelouch whenever he had wanted, and he intended to make up for the lost time.

He kissed violently and forcefully, leaving no room for Lelouch to question who was in charge. Still Lelouch squirmed underneath of him, defiant only so Suzaku would be rougher, hold him tighter, hit him harder. Suzaku worked the buttons of Lelouch’s shirt open, pushing it off of him, tempted to leave his hands tangled in it so Suzaku could do other things. He pulled the shirt all the way off, knowing Lelouch would like it more if it were his hands holding him.

With both of Lelouch’s wrists pinned in one hand, Suzaku let the other roam over Lelouch’s body. Pale and quivering, Lelouch’s skin was laid out all for him. Suzaku remembered with glee how easily Lelouch bruised. He leaned down and scraped his teeth over Lelouch’s jaw before settling on a point on his neck, biting, and sucking, and bruising. Lelouch whimpered and his hands spasmed in Suzaku’s grasp. Suzaku kissed his way from the fresh mark up to Lelouch’s ear, feeling him shiver underneath him.

“Do you like that?” He whispered, trying to sound as seductive as he could. He was rewarded by Lelouch shivering again and nodding. He kissed down to his collarbones, they stuck out far from the Prince, he pressed a kiss before biting down on one. Yes, Lelouch bruised easily, and Suzaku intended to make use of that fact. He decorated Lelouch’s collar bones with marks, being a tad rougher than he had to be, reveling in a little gasps that escaped Lelouch.

He pulled away only slightly, looking up to see a pout on Lelouch’s face. “Impatient,” He scolded, “will you keep your hands here for me?” He pressed firmly on Lelouch’s wrists and the Prince nodded firmly back. “Good.” He released Lelouch only for him to immediately move his hands. “Prince Lelouch,” He warned, pressing his wrists once again over his head. “Keep your hands here.” Suzaku released his wrists again, smiling when Lelouch did as he was told. “Good job,” he cooed, leaning down kiss Lelouch before ducking lower.

He didn’t miss the flash in Lelouch’s eyes at the praise, nor the blush. He kissed the marks he left on Lelouch’s collarbones and traced his way down the prince’s chest and stomach. He bit hard onto his protruding hip and Lelouch gasped loudly, stronger than his previous little noises. Suzaku bit down again and Lelouch again rewarded him with a loud gasp. Suzaku grinned and focused onto his hips, one hand holding the one his mouth wasn’t on. Lelouch squirmed forcefully, Suzaku couldn’t tell if he was trying to pull away or get closer, maybe both. Either way he didn’t let up, leaving mark after mark on his hips, ears filled with deliciously loud gasps and cries.

“Suzaku, Su-Suzaku- please, Suzaku, Suzaku.” He almost hadn’t noticed Lelouch’s noises had turned into words. He pulled away slightly.

“Yes?”

“Please,” Lelouch pleaded, it was odd to hear but it sent a thrill through him. He liked Lelouch begging.

“Please what?”

“Please, it’s too much, I, I, I can’t take it. _Please.”_ Suzaku faltered, was he supposed to push here or was Lelouch really overwhelmed? How did he know if Lelouch was done or if this was part of the game?

“You are doing such a good job, it’s okay if you want to stop though.” Lelouch shook his head.

“No, that’s not. Just let me move my hands, or, or, do something else, kiss me again, _something.”_ Suzaku leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Lelouch’s lips. “Please Suzaku.”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” He cupped Lelouch’s face tenderly, pressing more soft kisses along it. He felt Lelouch’s hands tangle in his hair, he would admit it felt better to have them there. He went back to his hips, tugging on the hem of Lelouch’s pants to kiss lower. Lelouch canted his hips and Suzaku took that as an invitation. He pulled Lelouch’s pants off, savoring his yelp, and the way he curled in on himself. Suzaku stretched him out again, rocking back on his heels to look at his prince. Milky white skin marred by him and him alone. He reached out for the waistband of Lelouch’s underwear. If Lelouch hadn’t been serious about them having sex, now would be the time to drop out. Lelouch let him run his finger along the waistband, only reaching up to try and push Susaku’s shirt off. Susaku complied then turned back to Lelouch’s waistband.

“Are you sure?” Susaku asked.

“Yes.” He huffed impatiently reaching up to take his own boxers off but Suzaku swatted his hands away. He drew Lelouch’s underwear down slowly, kissing every bit of the freshly exposed skin. Lelouch’s erection was difficult to ignore so he didn’t. He ran his thumb over the precum at the tip and bit hard on Lelouch’s hip. Lelouch bucked, yelping. Susaku like the noise so he did it again and again, until Lelouch was rutting into his hand and his hips and waist were painted purple.

“ _please”_ Lelouch pushed up into Suzaku’s hand, panting. Suzaku closed his eyes for a moment, no matter either of their strain he wouldn’t fuck Lelouch with nothing. He steeled his resolve, no mater how much Lelouch pushed, he wouldn’t do it, no matter if that is the type of hurt Lelouch wanted, he wouldn’t.

“No.” He opened his eyes ready to face Lelouch’s defiance, but he was met with purple eyes full of confusion and hurt.

“You… you don’t want to? What did I do? I thought-”

“What no, Lelouch… of course I want to, but we don’t have any lube or anything, it would hurt to much, I can’t do that to you. Oh Lelouch, how could you ever think I didn’t want you.” He traced his thumb over Lelouch’s cheek, Lelouch leaning into his hand.

“There’s some in the top drawer.” Lelouch said cautiously and quietly. “Unless you were using that as a way to leave, then I don’t have any.”

“Lelouch…” Suzaku let his voice trail off, actions would speak louder than words here. He leaned over the side of the bed to Lelouch’s nightstand, he shuffled a notebook of out the way before grabbing the bottle. Lelouch hummed contently when he saw it. He was happy that Lelouch was reassured but he found himself faltering. While he couldn’t deny he thought of his Prince laid out beneath him often, he’d never necessarily imagined all the details. He’d only had sex with a few girls in his time, was it the same? They had been easy to coax open, but he doubted Lelouch’s entrance would be. Lelouch cocked his head at him, his body was splayed out and relaxed against the white sheets, skin nearly the same color except where Suzaku had turned it red and purple. His chest and cheeks flushed, and his long legs shifted nervously.

“Suzaku?” Right, he had to pretend confidence and control or Lelouch would get nervous. His earlier look of hurt and confusion flashed in Suzaku’s mind. Just because he was venturing into unknow territory didn’t mean Lelouch had to know that. He held up the bottle, it wasn’t new. In fact, it looked well enjoyed.

“Why is this half empty?” Lelouch glanced between it and Suzaku’s face, blushing deeply. “Have you been with someone else behind my back? You’re supposed to be mine.” Susaku almost growled. Sitting up tall and tracing his fingers along all of the hickeys he left. Lelouch’s eyes widened.

“No, no, no of course not. I am yours Suzaku. I…” He glanced away. “I use it.” He looked back at Suzaku, a stubborn expression on his face. “You took such a long time to figure it out that I’ve been having to entertain myself.” Suzaku filed the first part away for later, not willing to have that discussion now, but the second part…

“Entertain yourself… you finger yourself?” Lelouch nodded. “Do you think of me?” Lelouch blushed again, but still nodded. “Did you envision this? Me taking you by force? You’re so…”

“I thought you would be more dominant.” Suzaku flicked his gaze to meet Lelouch’s. “throw me around some more, hit me, choke me maybe, flip me over and just take what you wanted.” He wrapped his legs around Suzaku’s waist, pulling at him. “I’ve done so much to make you angry, I wanted you to take that out on me, but I guess I miscalculated.” Suzaku couldn’t deny the appeal of the idea, he gripped Lelouch’s hip tightly. He could shove Lelouch facedown into the bed, he could choke him, he wouldn’t be able to command Suzaku like that. He could make his superior strength a threat, could fuck Lelouch over every piece of furniture he wanted, could bend him over and just take it. No complaints would be tolerated. Suzaku shook his head, he can’t believe the prince would think so little of him, that he would be so selfish and uncaring. Lelouch clasped his hand over the one resting on his hip.

“I would like it if you would be more dominant.” He said quietly. Suzaku sighed quietly, he would get his dreams of slow and lingering love making next time. This time he would run with a quick pace Lelouch always set. If his prince wanted him to, then he would go rough. He popped open the lid of the bottle, Lelouch sighing and melting back into the bed. He canted his hips up. “Can I have a pillow?” Suzaku glanced up in confusion, Lelouch was laying back against many pillows. He canted his hips up again, holding them raised. Suzaku’s eyes widened slightly in understanding and slid a pillow beneath Lelouch’s hips.

There was another problem though, Lelouch seemed to have softened a bit, and that was no good. Suzaku was doing this to pleasure Lelouch, that must be his top priority. He set the open bottle aside before settling in between Lelouch’s legs. He nipped down Lelouch’s hip to his inner thigh, another spot that seemed to draw loud noises from the prince. He sucked on the soft skin there, it was perhaps the palest part of him, a part that only Suzaku was allowed to see. He smiled against his thigh, giving it one last kiss before moving up, giving Lelouch’s cock an experimental lick. He flattened his tongue and dragged it up his entire length, earning a buck of Lelouch’s hips and hands to spasm into his hair.

“Suzaku…” He was breathless. Suzaku reached for the lube, watching Lelouch watch him with longing. He drizzled the liquid onto his fingers and warmed it up between them. He pressed them to Lelouch’s entrance, not inside just pressuring the ring. He suspected it would be slowly going to work him open. “Don’t be so gentle.” Lelouch panted out, trying to push back onto Suzaku’s fingers.

“Uh-uh,” Suzaku held Lelouch’s thigh firm. “Stay still.”

“But-” Lelouch bit his lip when Suzaku raised an eyebrow. Lelouch nodded, stilling.

It wasn’t as long as he thought it would be before he was three fingers in and Lelouch looked like he was about to shake apart at the seams, all of his effort going to staying still.

“Please Suzaku, please, please, let me move, please go in, Suzaku please, please. Fuck me, fuck me. Suzaku I need you right now, _please_ Suzaku.” Lelouch was begging in between gasps and moans. Suzaku liked it so much that he was tempted to just keep teasing him forever. Then again, his own needs ached to be addressed. Maybe he would have to try teasing Lelouch for hours a different time, but he wanted to keep it up a little longer. “ _Nanitozo”_ Susaku stiffened, “ _Nanitozo,_ I beg of thee Suzaku, please.” Lelouch had a strong Britannian lilt to his Japanese but it still made Suzaku’s heart stutter. He pulled his fingers out, not missing the way Lelouch’s hips tried to follow them or the whimper of loss.

“Just one moment, you’re so impatient.” Suzaku made quick work of his pants and wiped the rest of the lube off on himself, rubbing some more on just in case, no matter what Lelouch wanted Suzaku didn’t want this to hurt.

Lelouch gasped as he felt a blunt pressure at his entrance. It took all of his composure not to buck back against it. “Please.”

“It’s so unexpected for you to beg so much. I like it.” Lelouch beamed at the praise. Suzaku pushed forward just enough to stretch, Lelouch cried out in frustration. “You can move, Lelouch.” And just like that Lelouch pushed back onto him, wrapping his legs around Suzaku, hands grasping for anything they could. Suzaku tried to temper his push in, still wanting to go slow just in case it was too much for Lelouch. He held Lelouch’s bruised hip with one hand and tangled the fingers of his other hand with Lelouch’s.

Suzaku bottomed out and held still, letting Lelouch adjust. He was mewling and shifting, the little movements flipped some of Suzaku’s control away. He pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting in hard once more, Lelouch gasped in surprise and pain, eyelids fluttering.

“Yes, like that please. Rough.” Suzaku set a punishing pace, as fast as he could go in their current position. Lelouch was so warm, and they fit perfectly together, they were made for each other. Suzaku pulled Lelouch’s legs up so they rested on his shoulders. He pressed forward, deeper. Lelouch’s eyes fluttered again. With every thrust, Lelouch’s eyelids fluttered and his lips parted, letting out little whimpers, perfectly in rhythm. “Harder, harder.” He gasped out. Susaku leaned forward, closing his hand around Lelouch’s throat.

“Stop telling me what to do.” Lelouch grabbed at Susaku’ s hand, eyes wide. “I set our pace exactly as I want it to be.” He let go, Lelouch gasping for air. He pulled out and flipped Lelouch over, kicking his legs open before settling between them, thrusting back in quickly. Lelouch wanted rough after all. Lelouch just grew louder and more desperate in this position, Susaku realized every thrust would push Lelouch’s cock into the pillow beneath him, a double ended pleasure then.

“Lelouch, are you close?”

“Mmhmm.” Was all Lelouch could manage.

“Touch yourself for me.”

“But… but then… I’ll… I’ll come.” Suzaku reached for the bottle of lube, smearing some on Lelouch’s cock without stopping his arduous pace.

“That’s the idea.” Lelouch titled his head back to look at him before compiling. Suzaku laid flush against Lelouch’s back, winding his hand up close to his neck. Lelouch pushed into his hand so Suzaku tightened his grip until he was choking the Prince. Lelouch bit down on the pillow beside him as he let out a desperate scream. He clenched so hard on Susaku that it was impossible to move, and that was too much. He bit Lelouch’s shoulder as he came himself, nestled inside his prince.

He released his hold on Lelouch’s throat, panting as he came back into the real world. Suzaku pushed up off Lelouch’s slack body and pulled out carefully. Lelouch let out a low moan and canted back for him at the loss. He rubbed his hands over Lelouch’s back.

“Shh shh.” He whispered. He felt along the edge of the bed for any article of clothing. He wiped himself off then gingerly rolled Lelouch over to wipe him off as well. He coaxed the limp Lelouch up and into his arms, both of them sweaty and exhausted. He kissed Lelouch’s temple and Lelouch borrowed into his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked, still out of breath slightly. 

"Just perfect." Lelouch murmured, half muffled by Suzaku's chest. Suzaku smiled and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

It wasn’t long before both of them were asleep, peaceful and happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
